1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates principally to a system for setting up a call at any time involving a passenger on a vehicle. It is currently possible to set up a call at any time involving a person subscribing to a satellite mobile telephone network and having a portable terminal that can transmit and receive radio signals. It is not possible to use a portable terminal on board an aircraft, or other vehicles, whose walls block the radio signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art systems enabling a telephone call to be set up from an aircraft to the ground cannot set up a telephone call from the ground to an aircraft because they are not able to locate a given passenger, even if they subscribe to a mobile telephone network. Also, these prior art systems use radio links with ground stations that serve only a small portion of the surface of the Earth. Furthermore, these prior art systems do not allow the use of standard mobile telephones, which many passengers possess. Nor do they allow the use of data terminals.
A first object of the invention is to propose a system enabling a telephone or data call to be set up at any time from the ground to a passenger on an aircraft, or vice versa.